Digimon Tamers: Emerald Knight
by Howling Wolf
Summary: In an unexpected change of events Takto finds himself with the power of a green lantern. Chapters 1-4 revised! Fixed missing chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. Green Lantern is owned by DC Comics.  
  
DIGIMON TAMERS: THE EMERALD KNIGHT  
  
PART ONE: FATEFUL DECISIONS  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
The multiverse is a large place and often two universes can wind up colliding with each other. This happens in many different ways. Creating new possibilities and universes. This is the story of one such collision and the effects it would have on certain individuals of one the two universes.  
  
(Universe One)  
  
Planet OA, once home to the guardians of the universe. And the home of the guardians' greatest creation for peace, the Green Lantern Corp. Now however OA is the home of what had been a massive battle. The guardians themselves no longer exist. Killed by one of their greatest champions. All that is but one.  
  
Ganthet looked at the dead bodies of his fellow guardians. Sighing he looked at the emerald ring he held in his hand. A green lantern power ring, arguably one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe. And yet it was one of their very own green lanterns that had managed to do what none before could, the total destruction of the entire green lantern corp.  
  
Now the only remains of the corps was the sole ring in Ganthet's possession. 'This ring shall be the last. But what to do with it? To pass it to another is what I need to do, but first I must take care of something more urgent. I must make sure OA is not used for recharging Hal Jordan's new power.' Thought Ganthet grimly.  
  
With great concentration Ganthet focused his remaining energy directly into OA. The plant rumbled as the energy hit's core. OA glowed brightly before the entire planet vanished in a massive explosion of green energy. The massive release of energy had an unfore scene side effect. It ripped a hole in the very fabric of reality.  
  
(The digimon tamers universe)  
  
Takato Matsuki stared at Guilmon's old shed. It was something he had done ever since the digimon had gone back to the digital world. That had been six years ago. The digimon had returned a year later. Unfortunately Guilmon's shed had been destroyed after the digimon had come back. Ever since then Guilmon had stayed with Takato's family at their bakery.  
  
'After all this time I can't believe that they actually decided to rebuild the old shed.' Thought Takato.  
  
A lot had changed during the past five years. For a while Takato had gone out with Jeri, but they eventually broke up. The break up didn't affect Takato as much most would have thought. It was during that brief time that Takato realized that he was in love with Rika not Jeri. And so they had parted as friends. Jeri herself was now going out with Takato's best friend Henry.  
  
Takato however was still single. As much as he loved Rika he was fairly certain that if he tried to ask her out she would leave him with a black eye. Sighing Takato look at the drawing he had just finished. Like most of his current drawings the image was of Rika. Shaking his head Takato gave the old shed one last look.  
  
He was about to walk away from the shed when something caught his attention. Takato turned back around just in time to catch an object that was flying towards his chest. Looking down at what he had caught, Takato frowned. In his hand was an emerald ring with a lantern design to it.  
  
"Huh. Where did this come from?" asked Takato.  
  
Not seeing anyone else around, Takato put the ring in his pocket and headed for home.  
  
Two days later..  
  
Takato found himself staring once again at the mysterious ring he had found. Not knowing why, Takato picked the ring up and put it on. The ring reacted accordingly and Takato's clothes changed. Takato looked down in shock at what he was now wearing. The uniform of a green lantern.  
  
"Okay, this is definitely weird." Said a shocked Takato.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
How will Takato deal with his new power and responsibilities? We'll find out in the next chapter.  
  
Howling Wolf: Yes. A new series finally started. As you can tell this is another crossover. One I've been kicking around for some time. This will be a rukato in later chapters. So rukato fans enjoy. Don't forget please r & r. 


	2. A Hero is Born

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. Green Lantern is owned by DC Comics.  
  
DIGIMON TAMERS: EMERALD KINGHT  
PART 2: A HERO IS BORN  
  
Takato looked at the uniform he was now wearing. He was totally confused on how he had gotten it. 'I wonder where this came from. All I did was put on that ring and. That's it!' Taking off the ring Takato found himself back in his normal clothes.  
  
"Cool. Henry definitely needs to see this." Said Takato.  
  
Henry Wong sighed as he opened his apartment's door. Not to his surprise he saw that it was Takato on the other side. What was a surprise was the wide grin that was plastered on Takato's face. 'Wow. I haven't seen Takato this excited since the digimon came back.'  
  
"Henry you won't believe what I found." Said Takato as he put the ring on.  
  
"I hope it's important Takato. I." Henry stopped as he saw what Takato was now wearing.  
  
Takato grinned even more. "Cool, huh?"  
  
Henry shook his head. There was no way he was seeing this. Nope. It had to be a dream. Yeah that's it a dream. Looking at Takato again Henry sighed, the costume was still there.  
  
"This isn't a dream is it?" he asked.  
  
"Nope. I found this weird ring at the park. When I put it on bam instant costume." Said Takato.  
  
Henry frowned as he began searching his room for something. The costume Takato was wearing looked strangely familiar. Looking under his bed, Henry spotted what he was looking for.  
  
"Uh, Henry what are you looking for?" asked Takato.  
  
"This. It's something a relative of mine in America sent me." Henry said handing the found item to Takato.  
  
"A comic, so what?" asked Takato.  
  
"Take a closer look at the cover." Said Henry.  
  
Takato did so and felt his jaw drop. On the cover was a man wearing the same uniform as Takato's. He even had a similar ring. Curious, Takato briefly flipped through the comic. What he saw the main character doing with his ring amazed him.  
  
'I wonder if my ring can do the same thing.' Thought Takato as he stared at his own ring. Pointing his ring in front of him Takato concentrated. Within moments a green version of Renamon stood before them.  
  
Henry gasped. "No way. Takato do you know what this means?"  
  
"That Takato can make green digimon now?" joked Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon that's not funny. Takato if that ring is the same as the one in the comic it could be dangerous. I want you to promise me that you won't use the ring fro anything." Henry said.  
  
"Ah come on Henry." Groaned Takato.  
  
"I mean it Takato. Who knows what might start happening if you use it."  
  
Takato sighed. "All right. Geez I'm not Kazu."  
  
Henry laughed. "A good thing too. I'd hate to think what Kazu might do if he had your ring."  
  
Laughing as well Takato said goodbye to Henry and left for his family's bakery. Once there he went straight to his room. Locking the door Takato once again donned the ring.  
  
"This costume really needs an update. I wonder?" Takato said with a frown.  
  
Soon his uniform glowed green, shifted, and changed. When it was all over Takato looked down and smiled.  
  
The uniform had changed dramatically. Takato now wore black jeans and a dark green t-shirt with a white lantern image on the front. Over the shirt Takato now wore a large grey jacket. The jacket had a green lantern image on its back.  
  
"Cool. It's a pity I can't use the ring from now on. Still I did promise Henry." Said Takato, taking the ring off.  
  
Elswhere in Shinjuku park, Rika Nonaka was busy with her daily jog. It was part of her usual morning rituals. One that helped to clear her mind from the daily stress. But its main purpose was to give Rika more to decide on just how she feels about a certain goggle head tamer. She had not admitted it to anyone, but Rika had been secretly glad when Takato and Jeri had broken up. Rika shook her head that goggle head always seem to get into her thoughts these days. Just as she reached the middle of the park a fog bank appeared out of now where.  
  
Rika grinned this was just what she needed to forget about Takato for the moment.  
  
"Great a digital field. Renamon." Said Rika.  
  
The yellow fox digimon appeared before her tamer, ready for combat. Neither one of them had to wait for long. A Metal Etemon strutted out of the digital field. He took one look at them and grinned.  
  
"Alright babies it looks like I have my first audience in a new world."  
  
Rika raised her d-arc at the annoying metal monkey.  
  
Metal Etemon. Virus. Mega. Attacks: Banana Split and Metal Punch.  
  
Rika shook her head. "Ugh, he's more annoying than Kazu. Time to cancel his show Renamon. Biomerge activate."  
  
Renamon biomerge to. Sakuyamon.  
  
Metal Etemon whistled at the new digimon. "Hey that's a good trick, but I can't let you steal my show."  
  
"Steal your show? Oh don't worry the only thing I'm going to do to your show is cancel it for everyone's sake." Sakuyamon said confidently.  
  
"Don't count on it baby. Metal puch!"  
  
Outside of the park Takato and henry met up with each other for a second time that day.  
  
"What's going on Henry? I thought there weren't going to be any more wild ones?" asked Takato.  
  
"Looks like we were wrong. Come on, Rika might need our help with this one." Said Henry.  
  
The two tamers and their digimon raced as fast as they could to the battle. When they got there Takato couldn't help but gasp. Sakuyamon was baring standing as she faced off against Metal Etemon  
  
"Get in there Guilmon." Takato said.  
  
"Right Takatomon. Pyro sphere!" Guilmon said launching the fireball right at Metal Etemon's face.  
  
"Hey you! You're messing with the king, uh huh."  
  
With a simple back hand slap Guilmon was sent flying into a tree. Takato raced over to his partner. Terriermon tried to distract Metal Etemon only to wind up being tossed into Sakuyamon. The impact of the force sent the already weak Sakuyamon to de-digivolve back to Rika and Renamon.  
  
"Is that all you got? Maybe those humans with you would appriate a little trip. Banana split!"  
  
The banana peel sent Henry and Rika sliding into their digimon. Takato looked up to see Metal Etemon about to hit Rika. Takato's eyes narrowed. He needed to do something, but what? Guilmon was in no shape to fight, nor were the other digimon for that matter. Then Takato remembered something. He still had the ring in his pocket. 'Sorry henry but it's the only way.' Takto thought slipping the ring on.  
  
"Hey metal head!" Takato shouted.  
  
Metal Etemon looked up and glared at Takato. "What was that you human runt?"  
  
"Back off right now or else!"  
  
"Or else what? What could you possibly do to a mega like me?" laughed metal Etemon.  
  
"This." Takato created a emerald version of Beelzemon's corona blaster on his arm and fired. The blast ripped right through Metal Etemon's body. The mega stared in disbelief at Takato before disbursing into data.  
  
Rika shook her head as she stood up. Looking over at Takato Rika felt her jaw drop. Was that Takato with a corona blaster on his arm? And why did he have different clothes on?  
  
"All right goggle head what's going on?" she asked.  
  
Takato wish he could just fly away. There was no way that he wanted to explain to Rika what had just happened. When he heard Rika shout up at him, Takato looked down. 'What a minute down?' Indeed Takato was now floating in the air. 'I'm flying? Oh man this ring is totally cool. Better get Guilmon and get out of here before Rika and Henry try ask any more questions.' Creating a bubble around Guilmon Takato flew them back to his home.  
  
Rika watched Takato fly away with a frown. It looks like the goggle head had lot of explaining to do. But first she was going to find out what Henry knew.  
  
Else where in the park a shadowy figure had just witnessed Takato's use of the power ring. 'I must get the ring back.'  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Green Lantern or Tamer

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. Green Lantern is owned by DC Comics and Cartoon Network.  
  
DIGIMON TAMERS: EMERALD KNIGHT  
  
PART 3  
GREEN LANTERN OR TAMER  
  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Ganthet frowned thoughtfully as he watched Takato fly away with Guilmon. He had not expected someone to find the ring. But then, Ganthet had not expected to be thrown into a parallel reality. Or to have the last power ring be separated from him as well. 'The boy is no more then a child. And yet he wielded the ring with the precision and control of a seasoned warrior.'  
  
Deciding to find out if Takato was truly worthy of wielding a power ring, Ganthet followed the boy back to his home.  
  
"All right Brainiac what just happened back there with Takato?" asked Rika.  
  
Henry sighed. He knew that there was no way he was going to escape Rika's questioning.  
  
"Rika have you ever read the comic The Green Lantern?"  
  
"That dumb comic from America? Nor really, why?" Rika asked growing impatient.  
  
"Well you see, Takato found a ring just like the one in the comic." Answered Henry.  
  
"You mean to tell me that the goggle head is a super hero now?" laughed Rika.  
  
"How else do you explain what Takato did?" Countered Henry.  
  
Rika frowned on her way back home. The thought of Takato actually being a super hero was strangely disturbing for some reason. 'Takato tomorrow you and I are going to talk.' Thought Rika.  
  
"Grandma I'm back." Rika said.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a moment or two, Rika." Seiko said from the kitchen.  
  
"Right Grandma." Rika said heading to her room.  
  
Takato sighed with relief as he slipped his ring off. He had managed to get inside his room without his parents seeing him. There was no doubt in Takato's mind that his parents would have freaked out if they had seen their son in his new outfit. Takato turned to lie down on his bed and stared in shock. Standing before was a blue midget dressed in red robes.  
  
"The ring, give it to me." Ganthet said.  
  
Takato's hand tightened around the ring. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Ganthet. I am the last guardian of the universe." Ganthet said calmly.  
  
"You mean like in the comic?"  
  
This took Ganthet by surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
Takato grabbed the comic off his desk and handed it to Ganthet.  
  
Ganthet felt his eyes widened as he read the title of the comic. The implications of where he now was came rushing to him. If he was in a reality where his universe was a comic here then he had a difficult choice to make. Returning to his own universe would take most of his own energy, Ganthet realized. And he would still be too weak to find some one else to give ring to.  
  
"I have little choice then. Takato Matsuki I give to you the responsibility of being the last Green Lantern in the universe."  
  
This took Takato completely by surprise. He had expected Ganthet to insist on him returning the ring.  
  
"Uh not that I'm complaining, but why me? I mean I hardly know how to use it." Asked Takato.  
  
"I watched your battle with that strange creature earlier. Although you do not have much experience you wielded the ring with great precision. I can not stay in your reality for much longer. My own reality is need of guidance still." Said Ganthet.  
  
"How did you get here anyway?"  
  
"A mistake on my part. Listen well. The ring you have is the last of the Green Lantern Corps. There were thirty six hundred members in the corps. Each was to protect their own planet and an assigned sector of space. With only a weakness against anything the color yellow and need to recharge twenty four hours the rings were only limited by the wearers will.  
  
"Now that has changed. One of our greatest champions in the corps has destroyed us. Hal Jordon, after battling some of the corps on the way to OA, absorbed the power of the central battery. Afterwards he left the planet for parts unknown. After creating your ring I decided to destroy OA so that Hal Jordon could not come back to use the planet as a way of recharging." Said Ganthet.  
  
As he did, Ganthet created images so that Takato could understand just what it was he might be getting into. The images ranged from the entire Green Lantern Corps to the final battle between Hal Jordan and Sinestro to the destruction of OA. Takato was amazed at all this, but still he had a question for Ganthet.  
  
"Doesn't your reality need this ring more than mine? I mean I still have Guilmon to help me." Said Takato.  
  
Ganthet shook his head. "No the ring chose you. We, the guardians, have always chosen most of our corps members. But on occasion the ring of member has found a new wearer by itself. Now you have a decision to make young Takato. Are you to be a Green Lantern or not."  
  
Takato looked at the ring in his hand. Ganthet was right he did have a decision to make. 'I always enjoyed being a tamer even when there was danger. But as a Green Lantern I could do so much more.' Takato thought. He looked back up to Ganthet. His decision made.  
  
"I've decided. I guess you've got yourself a new Green Lantern." Said Takato.  
  
"I am glad. Now Before I leave I shall explain to you a thing or two about your ring. Because it was created after the central battery was destroyed your ring does not have the yellow weakness. Nor does it have to be recharged every twenty four hours. Also you do not need to constantly remove your ring. Just think about your uniform and it will appear." Ganthet said.  
  
"Well that's good. Hey wait a minute, you said you were leaving. When are you leaving?" asked Takato.  
  
"Right now. Far well Takato Matsuki." Ganthet said as he began to fade away.  
  
Takato started to protest before he realized that it was too late. Then he noticed that where Ganthet had been there was a green rock. Picking it up Takato frowned at it. Before he could wonder what to do with it, the rock began to glow and expand. Takato let out a gasp as the rock fell from his hand. It dropped to the ground while it was still transforming. Getting over his shock Takato looked at the newly formed object.  
  
"A battery. I guess I recharge my ring with it. I wish Ganthet had explained a few more things to me." Mutters Takato.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Challenge from the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. Green Lantern is owned by DC Comics.  
  
DIGIMON TAMERS: EMERALD KNIGHT  
PART 4  
  
A CHALLENGE FROM THE PAST  
  
It has been two days since Ganthet and Takato had their fateful meeting. In that time Rika has tried to corner the goggle headed tamer to answer her questions. Every time she thought had Takato trapped he manages to escape. Rika is still uncertain if she should believe that Takato is now a super hero. Although since her conversation with Henry she has bought several of the Green Lantern comics.  
  
Renamon watched her tamer fail in another attempt to corner Takato. She chuckled. The boy was quite good at escaping Rika's grasp. He managed to leave himself just enough room to use his ring with out Rika seeing him do so. Curious about Takato's new power Renamon decided to have a talk herself with him.  
  
Takato in the mean time is sitting on the roof of his school. Wiping his forehead, he smiles. It had been another close one. He knew that he should tell the rest of the tamers what he was now. But Takato already knew that if Rika or the others knew then they might want a try with the ring. 'Rika definitely would. And I don't want to even think what Kazu might do with it.' Thought Takato. He was still in thought when he heard something behind him. Takato turned around, his ring glowing brightly.  
  
"Oh its you Renamon. What do you want?" asked Takato.  
  
Renamon blinked at Takato's reaction. "That's an interesting ring you have Takato. Where did you get from?"  
  
"Oh around. Was there something you wanted or are you just stalling me for Rika." Takato said.  
  
"Rika doesn't know where we are. As for what I want. I am merely curious as to your new found powers. You did not have them during our struggle with the d-reaper." Renamon said calmly.  
  
Takato grinned. "I know. I'd like to tell both you and Rika Renamon, but if I did Rika might try to use my ring. And I'm still getting used to it. Besides knowing Rika if I gave her the ring she'd probably create a giant Sakuyamon to squash me for running away from her."  
Renamon chuckled. Takato did have a point there. Although if Renamon knew her tamer, Rika was more likely to make Takato promise not to do anything dangerous.  
"Perhaps. But we won't give up until we get the answers we seek." Said Renamon.  
  
A sudden explosion interrupted any more conversation that Takato and Renamon might have had. Takato took off instantly his clothes transforming into his uniform. Renamon watched him go. A bemused smile on her face. It looked like her answers would have to wait.  
  
Takato flew as fast as he could. As much as he hated to admit it Takato was glad that the explosion had interrupted his talk with Renamon. When this was all over Takato realized that he was going to have to think of something to say to both Renamon and Rika. It was a confrontation that Takato was not looking forward to.  
  
"First things first." Takato mutters.  
  
Seeing the cause of the explosion Takato shook his head. A road accident was not a pretty thing to look at. Two cars had crashed head on. Both their drivers were unconscious. But it was the fire the crash had started that had Takato worried. Using his ring Takato quickly pulled the drivers from the accident out of their vehicles. After making sure the drivers were safe Takato encased both cars inside a giant bubble. He did so just in time. No sooner had the bubble finish forming then the fire each a puddle of gasoline leaking from one of the cars. Luckily the force bubble contained the massive explosion.  
  
When it was all over Takato was flying back home with a huge smile on his face. The crowd around the car crash had made a big fuss over his rescue. The press had been there as well. Luckily Takato thought to use his goggles as a mask so no one would recognize him.  
  
The DC Universe. A short time after the zero hour crisis.  
  
Parallax frowned as he floated in space. This was not right. OA should be right where he was. But instead there was nothing but space. Wait, there was a small trace of the green energy. But that was impossible. The only ones that could use the green energy were him, the guardians, and the corps. But the corps was gone now. So were the guardians he had seen to that. Or had he? A guardian might have survived. If one had then the sole survivor had indeed been desperate to stop him.  
  
"Not that it matters. I have more than enough power left to follow the energy trail." Parallax said.  
  
Nearby Ganthet watched in great concern. Takato would soon be in great danger. The new Green Lantern was still too inexperienced to handle Parallax. Measures would have to be taken. In a flash Ganthet headed to Earth.  
  
Flying over what was once Coast City Superman stared at the wasteland in despair. He had no idea that Hal would have been so desperate to set things right. But now the Green Lantern Corps was gone. Weeks earlier Superman and the Justice League thanks to STARLABS had discovered that the planet OA was gone as well. 'It seems as if the very legacy of the guardians is gone. John and Guy are the only two from earth that really know what the corps was like.' Thought Superman.  
  
"Greetings Superman."  
  
"Ganthet! I thought that all of the guardians had died." Exclaimed Superman.  
  
Ganthet shook his head. "No. I alone survived. I created one last power ring and then I took it upon myself to destroy OA so that no more damage could be done."  
  
"Then why are you here now? And what happened to this last ring? No one in the galaxy has mentioned some one using one." Question Superman.  
  
"All of your questions will be answered shortly, but first we must hurry. There are others that I need to collect. Come."  
  
With that Ganthet took hold of Superman's arm and they both vanished in burst of green light.  
  
Gotham City, atop the one of the many buildings Batman watched his city. If there is one thing that the criminal element of Gotham City should be thankful for that night, it was that Batman was for once too preoccupied. The dark knight was grateful that Robin and Night Wing were patrolling the city as well.  
  
"Batman."  
  
Batman growled. "What do you want Superman?"  
  
"It is not what he wants, but what I want." Ganthet said.  
  
"So a guardian did survive. Wonderful, but why are you here?" asked Batman.  
  
"I am collecting heroes for an important mission. The protection of the last Green Lantern."  
  
"Very well. But I want some answers about a few things." Said Batman.  
  
"You'll get them." Superman said.  
  
Some time later Ganthet and selected number of heroes followed Parallax out of their reality.  
  
The Tamers Universe.  
  
Parallax was surprised that when he had followed the energy trail that he had wind up on another Earth. He had quickly changed his appearance so no one would recognize him. Parallax had very little power left but he knew where he could get some more. Some where nearby was a power battery. And oddly enough a working power ring as well. Curious about this new turn of events Parallax or rather Hal Jordon walked slowly into the city of Shinjuku.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. Duel Between the Lanterns

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. Green Lantern is owned by DC Comics.  
  
DIGIMON TAMERS: EMERALD KNIGHT  
PART 5  
DUEL OF THE LANTERNS  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Hal Jordan walked cautiously into the Matsuki bakery. It was here, the power battery was here. Now Hal had to decide what course of action to take. To use his remaining energy to take the power battery now would only gain him unwanted attention. No he would have to play this carefully. If a guardian had survived as he believed than it was possible that a power ring was here as well as a power battery.  
  
"Excuse me sir, are going to buy anything?" a voice interrupted he's thoughts.  
  
Hal turned to see a young boy of about seventeen standing next to him. The boy was dressed in blue jeans, a gray sweater, and a pair of goggles worn on his head. However it was the emerald ring that the boy was wearing that had caught Hal's attention.  
  
"Ah sorry. I was just curious as to what smelled so good from outside." Hal said quickly.  
  
Takato frowned as he watched the stranger quickly leave. He could have sworn that the stranger had looked familiar. He didn't dwell on it for very long. His parents had asked him to help with the cashier and the customers were beginning to grow.  
  
Hal took one last look at the Matsuki bakery over his shoulder. 'So there was a one ring left. Not that it matters. I will simply have to make sure that the boy's use of the ring is a short one.' Hal thought as he vanished into the crowd.  
  
Rika grinned as she waited outside the Takato's bakery. She knew that the goggle head would probably be helping his parents out with this afternoon rush of customers. Now was the perfect time for her to do a little questioning with Guilmon. Making sure no on was watching her, Rika quietly snuck around the back of the bakery. If there was one thing Rika knew, it was that Guilmon was not the best of keeping secrets.  
  
Guilmon looked up as he smelled someone familiar creep into the bakery's back entrance. To his surprise Guilmon saw that it was none other than Rika. Seeing that Rika was heading straight for him Guilmon began to panic. Being in the very back of the bakery meant that he would have to go through the kitchen and the customers to get away. Gulping Guilmon prepared himself as best he could for what was to come.  
  
"All right Guilmon what is it that Takato is hiding?" Rika asked.  
  
Guilmon looked at her for a moment. He had thought that Takato had said that Henry had told Rika about Takato's new ring and power. 'I guess not. Well if Takatomon does not want Rika to know about it then I'd better think of something quick.'  
  
If there is one thing that seems to be on Takato and Guilmon's side lately, its lady luck. Just as Rika began to pop her knuckles, her d-arc went off. Grunting in frustration Rika glared at Guilmon.  
  
"Looks like you and goggle head got lucky again dino boy. But after we take of this wild one I am going to get some answers." With that Rika left.  
  
Takato stuck his head into the back.  
  
"Guilmon were you talking to someone?" he asked.  
  
"Takatomon Rika was just here. Then she left to deal with a digimon." Said Guilmon.  
  
"Great. Listen Guilmon watch the bakery for me. I'll go take care of the digimon." Takato said with a groan.  
  
"Are you sure Takatomon?"  
  
Takato nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry boy I've got my ring. What could go wrong?"  
  
What indeed. Well Takato was about to find out that thing were going to go very wrong for him in just a few minutes.  
  
Quickly switching to his uniform Takato took off in the air. Only to be grabbed from behind. It took Takato a moment to recognize who it was that was holding him. It was Parallax. Confused Takato was unprepared when Parallax threw him into his room. The crash vibrated through out the entire house. Takato let out a groan as he tried to sit up. Parallax paid no attention to Takato as he grabbed the power battery that was sitting on Takato's desk.  
  
"I do not know why you have a ring and power battery but at the moment I don't care." Parallax said as he used the power battery to recharge himself.  
  
A battering ram hit Parallax in the back, hard. The impact of the hit threw the power battery from Parallax's grasp. Parallax turned to see Takato leaning up against his bedroom wall. A look of determination was on his face.  
  
"A brave attempt. However, I have already regained the power that I needed." Parallax said.  
  
"I won't let you get away with whatever it is that you're planning." Said Takato.  
  
"Let me get away? You really must be new to this superhero business. How do you hope to stop me? You might have a ring, but I have the experience." Parallax said.  
  
Takato didn't answer as he leapt at Parallax his fist glowing brightly.  
  
Rika frowned when she and Renamon reached the digital field. Henry was already there but where was Takato? Even those two idiots Kenta and Kazu had shown up.  
  
"Hey Rika, you missed all the action. Where's chumly?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Good question. I would have thought a digital field would get his attention." Said Rika.  
  
"Perhaps he was unable to come?" suggested Renamon.  
  
"It would have to be something pretty serious." Commented Kenta.  
  
"Come on Renamon, we're going to pay the goggle head a little visit." Said Rika.  
  
When Rika and Renamon reached the bakery they saw that a large crowd had gathered around it. Curious Rika asked the nearest person what was happening.  
  
"It looks like two super heroes are battling it out on top of the bakery." The lady said.  
  
Rika gasped. "Takato."  
  
Pushing her way through the crowd, Rika made her way to the bakery's entrance. Once inside she saw that Takato's parents were both unconscious along with the remaining customers. A quick look in the kitchen told her that it was the same for Guilmon as well. After making sure they were alright Rika headed for the stairs. She paused briefly at Takato's room.  
  
The room was a wreck. The bed had been completely destroyed along with most of the other furniture in the room. The outer most wall had a huge hole in its center. Rika frowned for a moment before heading for the roof.  
  
"Stupid goggle head. I knew he was going to get into trouble with out me." Rika mutters as she climbed the stairs.  
  
Bursting through the roof's door Rika could not help but gasp at what awaited her. There before her was Takato creating various digimon to attack a complete stranger. What was even weirder was that the stranger was creating constructions to battle Takato's.  
  
'This is nuts,' thought Takato as he created a shield in front of him. Takato could not believe what was happening to him. One minute he had been ready to go and help the others with a wild digimon, the next he was getting tossed around by none other than Parallax.  
  
It had taken Takato a moment to recover before he was able to react. It was in that time that Parallax had been able to recharge himself.  
  
Realizing that he was going to have to stop Parallax, Takato leapt up at the older man. Parallax had smirked at this creating a wave of knock out gas. His smirk soon turned to a frown when he saw that Takato was still standing. Takato took the advantage and crash Parallax through the wall. The two quickly settled on the bakery's roof.  
  
Parallax had to admit the boy's control over his ring was impressive. The creatures that Takato was creating were well detailed. 'Very well detailed and controlled. At another time he would have made a fine addition to the Corps.' Mused Parallax.  
  
"Takato!"  
  
Rika's timing could not have been worse. Parallax took advantage of Takato's momentary distraction and slammed him into Rika. Before either could react Parallax encased them inside a force bubble and slowly began to squeeze it.  
  
"Renamon walk all over him." Rika said.  
  
Parallax watched amused as Renamon launched her diamond storm attack at him. He deflected the attack easily. Renamon was shocked. She had never encountered an opponent like this before. A large hand grabbed Renamon. And began to mercilessly beat her into the ground. When it was all over Renamon was left unconscious with a set of manticles and chains now imprisoning her. Parallax turned back to Rika and Takato.  
  
"Now then I am impressed with your use the ring. Usually it takes a Green Lantern years of usage and training to do what you did. But I am afraid that I can not allow you to keep your ring." Said Parallax.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Takato.  
  
"With your ring I would have the extra power I would need to ensure my goals are achieved." Parallax said.  
  
"No way." Refused Takato.  
  
"I am not allowing you the luxury of choice, boy. Either you hand over your ring to me or I will simply take it from your dead fingers. Along with your lovely companion." Parallax said.  
  
Rika shivered. Who ever this guy was he was obviously insane. She took a look at Takato and was surprised to see a look of anger on his face. The same anger that had created Megidramon. 'Oh no!'  
  
"Don't you dare threaten Rika!" Takato snarled.  
  
Takato aimed his ring in the center of the force bubble and concentrated. A power blast fired directly into the bubble's wall causing it to expand. Parallax covered his eyes as his force bubble exploded in brilliant flash. Taking his hand away from his face Parallax saw that both Takato and Rika were unconscious. He smirked. Truly the boy was quite talented. He managed to escape the bubble and protect himself and the girl from the explosion.  
  
Parallax walked over to Takato and bent down by Takato's out stretched hand. Picking up Takato's ring Parallax smiled.  
  
"Now nothing can stop me." He said.  
  
A sudden punch threw Parallax several feet away. Wiping the blood from his mouth Parallax frowned. There standing before him was the Justice League.  
  
"I'm sorry Hal but its over." Said Superman.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Howling Wolf: Oh man this story of mine is really heating up. Join us next time when Parallax totally wipes the floor with the Justice League. And the only hope to stop him is an injured Takato. 


	6. Justice League to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. Green Lantern is owned by DC Comics.  
  
DIGIMON TAMERS: EMERALD KNIGHT  
PART 6  
THE JUSTICE LEAGUE TO THE RESCUE  
  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Parallax laughed. "Oh it's far from over Superman."  
  
"Terrier tornado!"  
  
Before Parallax could react a small tornado picked him up and threw him over the roof. The Justice League stared in disbelief as teenage boy carrying a strange creature walked out on to the roof from the shadows.  
  
"Good job Terriermon." Henry said as he knelt beside Takato and Rika.  
  
"Excuse me young man, but who are you?" Wonder Woman.  
  
Henry looked up to see her and the rest of the Justice League watching him warily. 'Not that I could blame them.' Henry thought.  
  
"My name is Henry Wong. This is my digimon partner Terriermon." Henry said pointing to Terriermon.  
  
Terriermon grinned. "Hi. So is there a superhero convention in town that we don't know about?"  
  
Henry just groaned. This was really not the time for Terriermon to start cracking his jokes.  
  
"H..Henry?" Rika asked as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Easy Rika." Henry said as he helped Rika to sit up.  
  
Rika grimaced. Her whole body felt as if she had been hit by a d- reaper agent. That was the last time she was going to let the goggle head get angry again. Rika's eyes widened as she remembered that Takato had been next to her.  
  
"Henry where's Takato?" Rika asked frantically.  
  
"Uh Rika I really think that you should calm down. Whatever happened to you two, Takato took the worst of it." Said Henry.  
  
"Where is he Henry?" Rika asked again.  
  
"He is over here young lady." Said Ganthet.  
  
Rika rushed over to the unconscious goggle head's side. Takato himself looked like he had been the victim of an angry mob. His clothes were ripped and shredded. His shirt was stained in blood. There were numerous bruises on Takato's face. Rika gulped. Takato did not look good at all. She looked up at Ganthet.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"We came to protect the last Green Lantern." Said Batman.  
  
Rika snorted. "Well you did a fine job, bat boy."  
  
Batman raised his eyebrows. The girl was obviously spoiling for a fight. However he had more important matters to deal with. Walking over to the edge of the roof Batman looked down. Parallax was gone. That was no surprise, after all Hal now had what he was after.  
  
"The girl is right. Parallax beat us to Matsuki. And now he now has a ring again." Said Batman.  
  
As the others contemplated this news Takato let out a groan as his eyes opened. Seeing that Rika was above him, Takato sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness.'  
  
"Hey guys." He said weakly.  
  
"Takato!" Rika said glomping him.  
  
This earned Takato a couple of chuckles from both Henry and the Justice League. The young couple blushed and jumped apart.  
  
"How are you feeling Takato?" asked Henry as he helped his friend to stand up.  
  
"About how I look, awful. Where's Parallax?" said Takato.  
  
"Gone. Him and that ring of yours." Said Batman.  
  
Takato grinned. "No he doesn't."  
  
Takato opened his palm to reveal his power ring. The others just looked at him in shock.  
  
"When I realized what it was Parallax wanted I figured the best way to trick him into leaving was to create a fake ring. Of course the ring he has should self-destruct any second now." Takato said shrugging.  
  
Parallax laughed loudly as he stared at the power ring in his palm. He had been impressed by the way Takato had used the ring. But in the end it had not been enough to stop him. Parallax was about to put the ring on when it started to glow brightly and then exploded. Parallax let a growl as he recovered from his shock. 'So the boy still has the ring. But not for long.'  
  
"You know goggle head you really look a mess." Said Rika.  
  
"Yeah but I can hardly take care of my wounds here. My parents would have a fit if they knew I was a super hero. They still have a hard time dealing with the fact that Guilmon lives with us now." Takato sighed.  
  
"Do you think you can make it to my house?" asked Rika.  
  
"Y. Your house?" stammered Takato.  
  
"Do you have any other suggestions?"  
  
Takato shook his head. "Nope, but I think I might need a little help getting there."  
  
Rika grinned. "No problem. Renamon."  
  
Renamon appeared next to Rika and Takato and picked them up. The Justice League watched as the three of them faded from view. Flash turned to Henry.  
  
"Hey where did they go?"  
  
"If I had to hazard a guess I would say Rika's house. C'mon I'll take you there.  
  
The Nonaka home,  
  
"Rika is that you?" asked Rika's mother.  
  
"Yeah Mom. Could you bring in the first aid kit we've got a slight problem." Said Rika.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mrs. Nonaka asked as she entered the room.  
  
She took one look at Takato's condition and promptly screamed. This caused Rika's grandmother to come rushing in. She too gasped as she saw the state of the goggle headed tamer.  
  
"Rika what happened to him?" Seiko asked.  
  
"It's a bit difficult to explain Grandma." Said Rika.  
  
"Try to anyway." Said Seiko.  
  
"I believe that I can help explain what has happened to your young friend." Ganthet said as he teleported in front of the Nonaka family.  
  
"That's good because I'd like an explanation as to why that Parallax guy was after Takato." Said Rika.  
  
Ganthet smiled patiently at her. "In due time. It would be best if the others were here as well to give their own views."  
  
Rumiko frowned at this. "Others? What others is he talking about Rika?"  
  
"That would us ma'am." Henry said as he and the Justice League walked into the room.  
  
"Great the hero convention came to my house." Muttered Rika.  
  
"I do think that its time some explained to us just what is going on." Said Seiko.  
  
"It started with the destruction of a city.." Ganthet started.  
  
Later when Ganthet finished his tale Rumiko and Seiko just looked at Takato's now unconscious form in complete shock. To think that this boy had such incredible power at his command was almost too much. They had long ago accepted that Digimon was a part of Rika's life. But what they had just heard was a little hard to take.  
  
"I take it that young Takato has not told his parents yet?" asked Seiko.  
  
"I think after today that their bound to know something is up." Said Rika.  
  
"What are your plans now?" Superman asked.  
  
"We can't stay here. Parallax could attack us and I don't want mom or grandma in the cross fire. There's only one place I can think of to go." Rika answered.  
  
Rumiko gasped. "Rika you are not thinking of going to Mr. Yamaki with this problem are you?"  
  
"Hypnos is the safest place I can think of to take Takato at the moment." Argued Rika.  
  
"Who is this Yamaki guy anyway?" asked Flash.  
  
"Yamaki is the guy that helped us back when the d-reaper attacked the city a few years back." Henry said.  
  
"Do you think Yamaki will be able to help us? Parallax's power is different from these digimon of yours." Batman said.  
  
"If he can't then my dad and the other monster makers might be able to think of something." Answered Henry.  
  
Rika looked at the faces around her and was glad that no one else was arguing her plan to go to Hypnos. Now there was only one problem.  
  
"How are we going to get Takato there?" she asked.  
  
Flash grinned. "I think I can handle that. So where is this Hypnos place?"  
  
"You're not taking Takato any where without me. So if you think you can carry the both us I can guide you there." Said Rika.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Howling Wolf: I know it's been awhile since I last updated. This chapter took me longer than I thought it would. The next chapter will be the final chapter in the Emerald Knight story arc. 


End file.
